The Rises and Falls in Germany
by AngelBalthazar
Summary: Prologue is just end of WWI, but then it starts getting into the Third Reich and such. I'm trying to make it as historically accurate as possible. Don't shoot the messenger if I get something wrong. I'm just a simple gal trying to become a history major.


_**End of World War One**_

So that was that. World War one was over with and Germany had lost, along with the other Central Powers. He was forced to come to the meeting, in which, the Allies would decide the best course of action for the defeated country. He looked at the treaty that everyone except for him, had come to an agreement on. Even Austria, Hungary, and the Ottoman Empire had finally come to an agreement over the Treaty of Versailles. Ludwig, also known as Germany, looked to his older brother for help, but all Prussia, his older brother did, was shake his head and turn away from the other Germanic country.

_**'Disappointed in me, I guess…'**_Ludwig thought as he took a hold of the pen that was given to him by France. Everything he'd tried to win the war had either blown up in his face or failed. The Zimmerman Note he'd send to Mexico, asking for an alliance with the country south of America, never made it, thanks to America intercepting it. Then of course, Germany had broken his promise of unrestricted submarine warfare, and of course in 1917 there was that stupid Lusi—oh what's-its-name that one of his U-boats had sunk. Germany had been at the top by that point, but then America had joined not too long after that damn ship was sunk and now here he was, defeated. He was brought out of his thoughts and looked around at each person in the room. Not surprisingly, most of the people had turned away from him, either disappointed with him or ashamed to know him. Well, that's what the tall Germanic country believed in any case. His eyes soon moved to the treaty in front of him, blue eyes not moving an inch as he just stared at the words written.

**"C'mon, dude! Just sign it already!" **America said, shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot. Germany shook his head and looked tiredly up at America. **"Ja, ja… shut up for vonce. Bitte... Your voice is annoying." **Germany said, hatred dripping off of every word he spoke. The Treaty of Versailles, the treaty that would probably crush his nation if he let it. Ludwig looked at it over once again before sighing heavily. The time was up. He lowered the pen to the paper, wincing slightly as he began to sign his name. His hand shook before he felt the intense burning feelings from his whole body. He knew the country he had built was falling apart due to this treaty. Separate countries were to be made out of what land he'd managed to conquer during the war. He collapsed unconscious soon after he'd finished signing, bleeding mostly from cuts on his chest and arms mostly from the new lands that had been created from him. He was a country, he'd heal, but for now, all he wanted to do was to go home. His older brother sighed and walked over, helping to support Ludwig as they both stood. Prussia sighed before looking around at the Allies and defeated Central Powers.

**"I'll be taking him home now, ja?" **Gilbert asked, looking around, his red eyes softening slightly when everyone nodded. Germany slowly came to and leaned heavily on his older brother as they walked to the car. Ludwig gritted his teeth, still in immense amounts of pain. Gilbert didn't even give Ludwig a chance to protest when he was put into the passenger's seat.

**"Bruder, give me your keys, ja? I'll drive home." **Gilbert said as he held out his hand for Germany's keys. Ludwig grunted and winced as he reached into his pocket, pulling out the keys. He handed it to Prussia and sighed heavily. **"J-just drive home carefully, ja? I don't vant to deal vith you having a gott damn wreck on ze vay home." **Ludwig managed to say before he tried not to cry out when he accidentally hit his arm against the door. Germany quickly passed out after that, sleeping on the way home.

**"Verdammen, Bruder…. Warum…?" **Gilbert said softly, the little chick peeping softly as it sat on the albino's head. Germany had groaned in pain as he slept, remaining unresponsive and passed out the rest of the way home. Prussiaparked quickly before having to practically drag his younger brother inside and upstairs to Germany's room. Ludwig growled in pain and groaned, wincing when he was lifted into bed by Gilbert.

**"B-bruder…. Es tut mir leid… es tut weh…. Viel…. Machen ihn zu stoppen… bitte…?" **Ludwig managed to choke out, still bleeding quite a lot from the cute. Prussia nodded before running off to grab some rubbing alcohol and bandages. **"Just… try not to scream, bruder…" **the albino said as he undid Germany's shirt, exposing not only the finely chiseled muscles but also all the wounds that Germany had gotten. He quickly poured the alcohol over them, stopping only when he heard his brother actually scream. His brother hardly ever screamed, let alone cried and what was worse was the fact that Prussia was causing this pain to Germany. The albino bit his lip before continuing, quickly wrapping the wounds after he'd finished. Ludwig had passed out once again from the pain and Prussia sighed. Gilbert got up and kissed his brother's forehead before walking out of the room, closing the door and turning out the lights. His brother needed and deserved a goodnight's rest and so did he. Tomorrow would hopefully better, well; at least that's what went through Gilbert's mind as he looked in one more time to check up on Ludwig.

**"Gut Naucht, Ludwig.…" **Gilbert said as he closed the door to let his brother sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Okay, I do know that the Lusi-what's-it-called is the ship that was sunk by a German U-boat. AKA, The Lusitania. I do also know that this is short. But hey... I now know to write longer things yes? And yup, that's all I really have to say. Other than the next chapter will be improved about halfway through, due to me not finishing to write it at school.<strong>

**All facts will be and will remain to be facts or closely related facts that have happened in History. Rated M for future mention of Nazi-ism, Concentration Camps, blood, gore and mentions of alcohol and drug abuse.**


End file.
